Ojos de cielo
by MoNi WeAsLeY
Summary: Song fic DG Ginny se va a Paris x algo q le ocurrio... Draco decide acer algo despues de 8 años sin verla... Summary pesimo, lo se, xo no le deis importancia i entrad!... RR!


Hola! Aki estoi con un fic nuevoo, weno mas bien, song fic. Es de mi grupo favorito, El sueño de Morfeo, y la cancion es preciosaaa! espero q os guste yy si teneis alguna duda me lo preguntais, ok? Acepto RR de todo tipo,depositivo asta negativos pasando por los amenazadores, eso si, nada de howlers! XD. Cabe la posibilidad de q aga una continuacion explikando cm se enamoraron i tl, solo si muxos lectores me lo piden...

Aclaraciones:El fic esta dividido, kiero decir, en algunas partes se abla de draco, en algunas de ginny; weno, eso ya lo indico, espero q no os lieis...

Disclaimer (o como se diga...): ninguno de los personajes me pertenece... (x desgracia...), solo Kirsten y la historia...

* * *

**Ojos de cielo**

OoOoOoOo GINNY oOoOoOoO

Ginny abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entró cansinamente. Dejó su maleta de trabajo, sus llaves recien utilizadas y su abrigo encima del respaldo del sofá y entró en el baño para darse un relajante baño de espuma, como acostumbraba a hacer después de volver del trabajo.

Ginny Weasley era una bella joven de 24 años; seguía con la misma cara pálida cubierta de pecas, con el mismo pelo pelirrojo largo y sedoso.

Era la misma de siempre; sin embargo cambió psicológicamente al tener que madurar bruscamente cuando se trasladó a Paris, para acabar su último año de aprendizaje de magia en Beauxbatons y, al terminar su último curso, para hacer la carrera de Ciencias Políticas Mágicas; el motivo de su traslado no era más que un rubio que había marcado su corazón.

Se despojó de su traje de falda con chaqueta gris que normalmente utilizaba para ir a trabajar, mientras llenaba la bañera de agua y de sales aromáticas que producían, además, burbujas.

Una vez preparada la bañera, soltó su suave pelo de la pinza que lo sujetaba durante las horas de trabajo y se tumbó entre las graciosas burbujas que peleaban por alcanzar el cuerpo de Ginny.

Mientras las blancas burbujas cubrían graciosamente su cuerpo, la pelirroja tenía una triste sonrisa en la cara mientras pensaba en la que era su vida antes de venir a Paris…

Pensaba que era feliz, que lo tenía todo para serlo... sin embargo el destino no le deparó más que sorpresas...

**"Duelen los momentos**

**De heridas sin palabras**

**Heridas con palabras**

**Sin apenas decir nada"**

&&&&&&&&&& FLASH BACK &&&&&&&&&&

Ginny iba casi dando saltitos y llevaba una enorme sonrisa estampada en su pálido rostro; se había levantado de muy buen humor, y solo había un único motivo para ello.

Llevaba ya 6 meses con su chico, con el que creía que era el amor de su vida. Con Draco Malfoy.

Se dirigió a los terrenos de Hogwarts deduciendo que el rubio estaría allí, en la orilla de lago, como él acostumbraba a hacer.

Atravesó las puertas de entrada a Hogwarts y caminó unos cuantos metros hasta presenciar una escena que la dejó completamente paralizada.

Divisó una cabellera rubia que identificó como la de su novio que tapaba el rostro de otra persona... Quizás el de una chica...

Se quedó un corto tiempo observando sin moverse de donde estaba; de repente vio que la persona que no distinguía se lanzaba salvajemente hacía Draco besándole con fuerza, dejando al descubierto el rostro que la pelirroja no distinguía momentos atrás, mientras que Draco ponía sus manos en la caderas de ella…

Se quedó muda de la impresión; simplemente no podía creerlo, en un instante sintió rabia, odio, ira... Sobre todo se sintió engañada...

El rostro era de... Kirsten Andrews... su mejor amiga...

La persona en la quién siempre había confiado en esos momentos estaba engañándola besándose con su novio.

Sus hermosos ojos azules se empañaron de lágrimas, que al rato escaparon de sus ojos recorriendo el bello rostro de la pelirroja. Se dio la vuelta negándose a ver más y echó a correr hacía el castillo.

Kirsten se separó del rubio mirando a alguna parte de los terrenos; retiró la mirada hasta la puerta de Hogwarts y tan solo pudo murmurar una palabra:

Ginny…

¿Qué? –gritó Draco girándose- ¡Mierda¿Por qué diablos me besaste?

&&&&&&&&&& FIN FLASH BACK &&&&&&&&&&

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de uno de los ojos de Ginny. Aunque pasaron ya 8 años la herida que le dejó en su corazón aquel día no desapareció; durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en Paris no había conseguido olvidar a Draco... aunque quisiera…

No podía olvidar esos ojos que irradiaban amor cuando estaba a punto de besarla; esa sonrisa que conseguía derretirla como el Sol derretía a un pastel…

Odiaba pensar que todos esos gestos eran fingidos, que todo era un engaño.

Era verdad la frase hecha que decía "una imagen vale más que mil palabras"...

**"Apenas dices nada **

**Y nada es suficiente**

**Piensa que es demente **

**Hacer caso a la gente"**

&&&&&&&&&& FLASH BACK &&&&&&&&&&

¡Ginny, por favor! -gritaba un rubio intentando alcanzar a una pelirroja que huía de él.- No me ignores.

De repente Ginny se paró con los puños cerrados y se giró hacia Draco con cara de enfado.

¿Qué quieres, que vaya detrás tuya como un perrito faldero después de lo que me has hecho? -gritó a su vez Ginny al mismo tiempo que una traicionera lágrima corría por su mejilla.- Lo siento por ti, pero no, no pienso hacerlo.

Ginny... no llores -dijo Draco con voz trémula, intentando limpiar esa lágrima con el dorso de su mano.

Draco... no me toques -dijo Ginny con la voz apagada de tanto llorar, mientras desviaba la cabeza para evitar que Draco le tocara.

Escúchame Ginny, por favor… -dijo el rubio- Todo tiene explicación, fue ella la que se me lanzó, no pude apartarla; nunca quise besarla.

¡Claro Draco, fue ella! Echale a ella la culpa para que salgas beneficiado –dijo Ginny apretando los dientes de la rabia- Draco, lo sé todo, sé que fuiste tú quien la besó, me lo ha dicho ella.

¿Y la crees a ella, no? –dijo Draco incrédulo- Ginny, te estoy siendo sincero, fue ella la que se me lanzó.

Draco, dejalo… nada tiene arreglo… -dijo Ginny apartando la mirada del rostro de Draco, aquella mirada tan solo le hacía daño como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón- Solo respóndeme a una pregunta.

Draco fijó sus ojos en los de Ginny, esperando a que ésta formulara la pregunta. Sin embargo la pelirroja tardó un rato en formularla ya que estaba pensando en el mejor modo de preguntar a Draco lo que quería saber.

¿Me... quieres...? -preguntó Ginny tras un largo rato- Bueno, mejor dicho... ¿Me… quisiste alguna vez?

Draco Malfoy no pudo más que bajar la mirada hacia el suelo, dando a entender a Ginny que la respuesta era la negativa. Ésta se dio la vuelta para irse de ese lugar, lejos de ese chico que tanto la había hecho sufrir, lejos ese lugar que le traía constantemente malos recuerdos; mientras que Draco levantó la mano como si quisiera parar el tiempo e intentó decir algo, pero de su boca no salió ninguna palabra o, al menos, ningun sonido.

A medio camino Ginny se dio la vuelta repentinamente y viendo que Draco aun no se había movido de su sitio, añadió:

¡Ah, por cierto! Mañana me voy a París y tal vez nunca te vuelva a ver. No intentes retenerme¿vale?

&&&&&&&&&& FIN FLASH BACK &&&&&&&&&&

"**Y yo si tú no estás, yo no sé estar"**

Otra lágrima reemplazó la solitaria de antes lentamente por el rostro ya empapado por el vapor caliente del agua mientras recordaba los besos de Draco como hacía cada día cuando se bañaba.

Sabía que nunca podría olvidarle… simplemente era y sería el amor de su vida...

OoOoOoOo DRACO oOoOoOoO

Paralelamente a la vida de Ginny en Paris, Draco Malfoy entró en su gran mansión de las afueras de Londrés con aspecto cansado y abatido. Al instante apareció un elfo dispuesto a atender los servicios que su amo le pediría.

No Hayden, ahora no –dijo Draco- Quiero estar solo, preparame la cena¿vale?

El elfo desapareció al instante camino a la cocina entendiendo las palabras de su amo; el rubio suspiró y subió las escaleras con paso lento como si su vida dependería de donde pisara el pie. Llegó a su enorme habitación y de inmediato se tumbó boca arriba encima de su gigantesca cama.

Suspiró una vez más mientras un reflejo pelirrojo pasó por sus pensamientos… Un reflejo que pertenecía a "su pelirroja", a "su cielo", como él solía llamarla…

"**Perdóname si alguna vez**

**Te hice llorar, ojos de cielo**

**Perdóname si alguna vez**

**Robé de tus labios un te quiero**

**Perdóname, perdóname"**

Si no hubiera ella no le hubiera besado inesperadamente… ahora mismo podría estar sintiendo su aroma, podría besar sus labios hasta que se le desgastaran…

Quisiera regresar al pasado y gritar que sí cuando Ginny le preguntó si la quería, pero por culpa de su orgullo no pudo más que dirigir la mirada al suelo y observar como el amor de su vida de iba para siempre.

Un error en forma de un beso… un beso que nunca quiso… un beso que se realizó en el momento menos oportuno…

Resultó que Kirsten, la amiga de Ginny, le había besado solo porque el chico que le gustaba, Adam Iverson, pasaba por allí y Kirsten quería darle celos besando a Draco…

La hubiera matado con sus propias manos si pudiera… Aquel beso le había quitado lo que más quería, había dejado una herida en su corazón que, tal vez, nunca podría curar…

Se negaba a sonreir si ella no estaba, simplemente no podía… Ella era su razón de vivir y si no estaba a su lado moría…

Se levantó de su cama donde había dormido solo durante 8 años, desde que terminó Hogwarts y comenzó su carrera como buscador en un equipo de Quiddicth inglés bastante afamado, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño mientras que por el camino cogía de su armario ropa deportiva con la cual estaría más cómodo despues del duro entrenamiento que realizaba cada día y, ya de paso, cogió también una gran toalla que le serviría para secarse al salir de la ducha.

Una vez que tuvo todo entró en la ducha y se quitó los vaqueros y la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba aquel día y se metió en la ducha al mismo tiempo que abría el grifo de agua fría. Dejó que el agua recorriera su formado cuerpo, pasando por su ancha espalda, por su pecho, hasta llegar al suelo a traves de sus piernas; mientras, pensaba en "su pelirroja", en la delgada figura que tenía y que sus manos recorrían con facilidad con caricias llenas de ternura, llenas de amor, pero sobretodo llenas de pasión.

Aunque pensaba que Ginny seguramente había rehecho su vida, muy en el fondo de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que ella aún seguía queriendole, que aún pensaba en él...

OoOoOoOo GINNY oOoOoOoO

Una vez terminado el baño, Ginny Weasley quitó el tampón de la bañera para que el agua espumada saliera por el desagüe y se levantó y cogió una toalla para taparse y secarse. Salió de la bañera y posó sus pies en la alfombrilla que utilizaba para que el suelo no se mojara. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera con la toalla envuelta en su delgado cuerpo mientras que alcanzaba una pequeña toalla para retirar con ella el agua que quedaba en su pelo y cuando acabó se lo enrolló en su cabellera.

"**Sigo tus pisadas **

**Aunque a veces me pierdo**

**Me pierdo en mil preguntas**

**Y siempre acabo huyendo"**

Se quedó en el borde de la bañera con la mirada perdida intentando responder preguntas que parecían no tener respuesta. Preguntas perdidas que albergaban en sus pensamientos, pero que aún permanecían ahí, en su memoria.

No soportaba pensar que el amor de su vida, como ella consideraba al rubio, fuera capaz de traicionar su confianza, de mentirla inculpando a su mejor amiga. Miles de preguntas rondaban por sus pensamientos sin intención de conseguir una respuesta para sí misma.

"**Porque salir corriendo**

**Si te llevo aquí dentro**

**Hoy te echo de menos**

**Pero es que tengo miedo"**

Se levantó del borde de la bañera y se dirigió a su dormitorio para vestirse. Abrió su armario y cogió unos pantalones grises de chándal anchos y una camiseta ancha también de manga larga de color negro. Una vez vestida desenrolló la toalla de su pelo y empezó a secar su larga cabellera pelirroja con dicha toalla.

Se dejó el pelo suelto y desordenado y acudió a la cocina para prepararse una taza de chocolate caliente. Mientras preparaba la taza, los momentos buenos que pasó al lado de Draco pasaron de repente a su mente; esos recuerdos provocaron que esbozara una sonrisa tonta, aunque al mismo tiempo una rebelde lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

A pesar de los buenos momentos que había pasado a su lado, no sabía si pudiera regresar con él, después de haberla engañado. En realidad deseaba regresar con él, deseaba por encima de todo sentir sus caricias en noches de pasión, sentir sus finos labios recorrer todo su cuerpo…; pero tenía miedo a sufrir otra vez, no quería volver a sentir el mismo dolor que sintió cuando supo que "su rubio" la engañaba con otra chica, y que, encima, era su mejor amiga.

"**Y yo si tú no estás, yo no sé estar"**

Añoraba los largos besos que recibía del Slytherin. Añoraba oírle decir que el nombre de la pelirroja estaba tatuado como con fuego en el corazón del rubio, cosa que lograba sacar una sonrisa por parte de ella. Añoraba sus ojos grises que aparentaban ser fríos pero que lograban derretir el corazón de Ginny en un día de invierno como tantas veces lo hizo. Añoraba esos brazos dispuestos a defenderla de todo peligro con solo rodear con ellos el fino cuerpo de la joven. Nada faltaba que ella no añoraba...

Cuando terminó de calentarse el chocolate, cogió la taza y se dirigió al sofá que se encontraba enfrente de una chimenea que se encendió por arte de magia. Con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea pensó, como tantas veces hizo, en volver a Londres y hacer las paces con Draco, pero, como siempre, en el último momento se echó atrás.

No podía, simplemente no podía; el miedo le hacía echarse atrás. Le daba miedo sentir aquel dolor que tiempo atrás había perforado su corazón...

OoOoOoOo DRACO oOoOoOoO

Salió de la ducha mientras se colocaba la toalla, que antes de meterse en el baño había cogido, anudada en la cintura, dejando al descubierto los increíbles pectorales que su cuerpo lucía gracias a los entrenamientos de Quiddicth.

Una vez que se secó se puso la ropa deportiva que había cogido antes y salió del baño; se dirigió al enorme escritorio que poseía en su habitación para completar unos papeles que tenía que hacer mientras que escuchaba en la radio un programa para magos que era muy entretenido e interesante.

Era imposible olvidarla, asaltaba sus pensamientos una y otra vez; intentaba hacerse a la idea de que ella se había ido y que nunca volvería, pero algo le decía que no perdiera la esperanza, que tarde o temprano estaría junto a ella, aspirando en el mismo aire que ella.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano e intentó continuar con sus papeles y con ello evadir a Ginny de sus pensamientos.

"**Perdóname si alguna vez**

**Te hice llorar, ojos de cielo**

**Perdóname si alguna vez**

**Robé de tus labios un te quiero"**

Necesitaba de su calor, de su aroma a fresas… Lo necesitaba todo de ella. Odiaba pensar que alguna vez la hiciera llorar; esos hermosos ojos azules no merecían ser nublados por lágrimas, y menos causadas por él mismo.

Se echó hacia atrás con el sillón y sentado observaba a través del enorme ventana la preciosa puesta de sol.

Cuantas veces había visto puestas de sol con Ginny acurrucada en sus brazos, con su pelo pelirrojo entre sus dedos y la piel de gallina que se le ponía a Ginny cuando sentía los labios del rubio en su cuello.

Sonrió ante tal pensamiento y siguió mirando como el sol se escondía poco a poco detrás de los árboles.

"**Hoy aunque estés lejos sigo aquí**

**Sabes que no puedo, no sin ti"**

Con ella había aprendido a amar, a amar con locura. Su amor era un amor sin limites, un amor que habían tenido que forjarlo poco a poco a pesar de las represalias de sus familiares. Estaba orgulloso de haber esquivado todos los obstáculos que habían encontrado en su relación; pero de poco había servido… Él estaba en Londres y ella en Paris, lejos a pesar de no querer que fuera así.

Por la cabeza se le pasó una idea… algo descabellada… pero estaba dispuesto a realizarla…

De repente Hayden, el elfo domestico de Draco, entró en la habitación del rubio para indicar que la cena ya estaba preparada.

Amo, la cena ya está prep… -comenzó a decir el elfo- ¿Amo?

OoOoOoOo GINNY oOoOoOoO

Sorbió un poco de chocolate sin dejar de mirar el fuego de la chimenea; no podía dejar de pensar en aquel día, cuando pilló a Draco besándose con Kirsten. Era una pesadilla que la perseguía día y noche, sin descanso; sin oportunidad de salvarse.

Cogió la taza de chocolate con ambas manos, como si intentara acaparar el calor del rico chocolate; un calor que, con facilidad, Draco le habría dado… No comprendía que aunque hubieran pasado 8 años aún seguía amándole con locura; siempre había pensado que la distancia hacía el olvido y ahora ella se veía en una especie de abismo en el que no cabía el olvido y sí el amor que no se olvidaba a pesar de la distancia y el paso del tiempo.

**"Duelen los momentos**

**De heridas sin palabras**

**Heridas con palabras**

**Sin apenas decir nada"**

Desvió la mirada hacía un punto inconcreto de la habitación en la que se encontraba la pelirroja y recordó con cierta nostalgia cuando, con tan solo 16 años, comprendió el significado de la frase "Una imagen vale más que mil palabras". Con tal solo un desvío de mirada había comprendido que el rubio no la correspondido de la misma manera; comprendió que con tan solo una mirada se explicaba mil cosas.

**"Apenas dices nada **

**Y nada es suficiente**

**Piensa que es demente **

**Hacer caso a la gente"**

Le dio otro sorbo a la taza, sin dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos que tanto la habían cautivado; en aquellos ojos que tanto calor le había dado con tan solo recorrer su cuerpo; en aquellos ojos que podían iluminar hasta el más oscuro de sus días…

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y…

Ginny, mi cielo, no llores…

A Ginny se le abrieron los ojos de la impresión. "Mi cielo"… solo él la llamaba así…

No, no podía ser, era otro de sus fantasías… Sin embargo giró la cabeza hacía su izquierda y vio un reflejo gris plateado acompañado de otro reflejo rubio platino…

Draco… -dijo con la voz apagada llorando aún más

Dejó la taza encima de la mesa que había delante del sofá y se levantó con las piernas temblando.

"**Y yo si tú no estás, yo no sé estar"**

Draco se acercó temerosamente hacía la pelirroja cuando vio que ésta se levantaba. Se veía realmente guapa, no había cambiado nada en todos estos 8 años; todavía tenía esas pecas que le volvían completamente loco, esos labios a los que tanto había deseado besar, ese lacio pelo que enredaba entre sus dedos…

Ginny se acercó a él y le abrazó sin dejar de llorar, mientras Draco intentaba consolarla sin conseguirlo. Le acariciaba el pelo mientras le susurraba al oído cosas al estilo "te eché muchísimo de menos", "no has cambiado nada", etc.

"**Perdóname si alguna vez**

**Te hice llorar, ojos de cielo**

**Perdóname si alguna vez**

**Robé de tus labios un te quiero"**

Ginny no dejaba de llorar y esas cosas que el rubio le susurraba no hacían más que llorara aún más todavía. Draco cogió con ambas manos la cabeza de la pelirroja y la separó un poco para verle la cara; la miró con toda la ternura del mundo y lentamente acercó sus labios para besar aquellos carnosos labios con los que tanto había soñado cada noche.

Cuando sus labios chocaron produjeron una inmensa magía, como si los hiciera volar, aquello era amor del bueno…

Ginny… -dijo Draco cuando se separaron- ¿Olvidarías todo y volverías conmigo?

Ginny sonrió entre lágrimas, se acercó y le besó tiernamente.

Mmmm… tomaré eso como sí –dijo Draco bromeando y ambos se abrazaron con todo el amor del mundo.- Ginny… quiero pedirte perdón.

¿ Pedirme perdón? –preguntó Ginny extrañándose- ¿Por qué?

Por todo, porque sé que has estado llorando mucho por mi –contestó el rubio- Eres tan buena que no merezco que me perdones.

SShhhh… -Siseó la pelirroja poniendo su dedo índice encima de los labios de Draco.- El amor puede con todo, tú mismo me lo has demostrado.

La pelirroja pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco, mientras que éste pasaba los suyos por la cintura de la chica, y la pelirroja le besó apasionadamente saboreando esos labios que, durante 8 años, había besado… pero en sueños. Se separaron y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, irradiando amor por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

Draco, te quiero –dijo Ginny mirándole fijamente a los ojos grises del rubio y con una sonrisa que podía derretir por completo al exSlytherin.

¿Crees que merezco un "te quiero" que sale de tu boca? –preguntó Draco con la mirada un poco triste.

Todos los "te quiero" que salgan de mi boca serán exclusivamente para ti –dijo Ginny.

Te quiero.

Y yo a ti.

* * *

Weno, ya ta... seguro q os e dejao cn la mierda en la boca... (perdon por la expresion...), solo espero q le deis a ese botoncito de ahi abajo q pone GO i me areis to feliz!


End file.
